Mark The Start Of Us
by hollie-x
Summary: Merry Christmas everybody! A Stendan Christmas because we all love happy times right?


**So Stendan may have been off screen for like 9 months, but they're still very much alive in the fic world. So here's a little Xmassy fic for you all. Yes it's M, yes I cringe every time I write it but hey ho! :)**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

You never really got the chance to do this with your two boys and that's the reason why you're more than happy to oblige when Leah wants both of her dads present at her school play. You never were that sort of parent, always let Eileen do the good parenting when it came to schooling. She'd always go to school activities on her own, whether that be the Christmas nativities or parent teacher conferences, but now that you're in a proper relationship, one that you treasure more than your life is worth, you want to do everything right. And that right thing is doing what ever your little princess wants you to, together.

Since your prison life came to an end, miraculously you'd decided to tell the truth to the police and your life was allowed to be restarted, you haven't been ashamed of Steven in the slightest. You'd happily kiss him in the middle of the street, stroke his face, stare into his eyes so that no passers by had any doubt that he was yours, so holding his hand as you walked into Hollyoaks Primary's school hall felt like the most natural instinct in your life.

* * *

Leah was a natural, which you had expected. She was always the louder of the two siblings, even before you were with Steven she'd be the bossy, more outgoing of the two. For most kids, being on a stage, dressed in a cloth and having to memorize a whole script would be daunting, but Leah always took it in her stride, making up plays and songs with her friends, it was no surprise that she was the best one. She'd make a great actress one day.

"This is ridiculous Steven." You whispered to your boyfriend, nudging him in the process.

"What is?" He replied, raising his eyebrow as such.

"She's clearly the best. Look Joseph looks like he wants to kill himself. He's not even smiling. He's just had a baby, that's the best feeling in the world."

"Bren, the boy's eight. He don't know what it feels like to be a dad. Leave him alone." He scowled, facing back towards the stage, the proud look on his face.

Putting your focus back onto Leah, you were shocked to see that she had to kiss this 'boy', albeit it was on the cheek, but even that irritated you. Of course she wasn't your daughter, wasn't even Steven's but the fact she was so young and had to kiss this little idiot, annoyed you to death. Steven could tell that you wanted to storm the stage and drag Leah home, telling the teachers what you thought of this ludicrous input. But you refrained yourself, when you felt Steven's palm on your knee, even if it did attract some strange looks. He looked up into your eyes and smiled, before gently touching his lips to yours.

You were bored, bored stiff and spent the remainder of the play thinking about what you were going to have from the Chinese Takeaway tonight.

Prawn balls.

* * *

Shopping. You've always hated it and always will. It's always **_you_** dragged by your ear to take part in the worst activity you could think of, and today of all days. Christmas fucking Eve. Steven was usually the organised type, the sort of person you envy who has all of their shopping done by the beginning of December, but no not this year and you have a feeling that it's something to do with you refusing to go with him every time that he asked. He had a list of every single person he had to buy for.

Tony (Probably a bottle of wine he could have any day of the year)

Amy (Wine again and some sort of joke present that she'd probably rather have the £10 of)

Amy's boyfriend (You could count the amount of times they'd met on one hand)

Leah (Barbies, toys, paints, all the things that the flat could do without, and your feet could do without tripping over)

Lucas (Romote controlled cars and computer games - that's your sort of present)

Declan (He just wanted money for his first lad's holiday but Steven said he needed to wrap something up)

Padraig (He still wasn't sure of you, so you'd have to ask Declan what he really wanted)

His dad, Step mum and millions of sisters (Fuck knows.)

The baby niece (She's a baby, she won't know any different)

_And you._

"Steven you really don't need to buy me anything. I'm fine, I hate Christmas anyway." You pleaded.

"It's our first Christmas together, like properly together. A whole day, why would I leave you out? I get to wake up next to you and I get to go to sleep next to you, so sorry if I want to spoil you for choosing to come back to me"

"It was never a choice Steven, it was always going to happen."

"And I'm glad for it." He smiled, pulling you in for a quick kiss. You tried to deepen it, before he ruined it by speaking. "Come on shopping!"

* * *

Five hours. That's how long you were in this bloody high street for. Five hours. You didn't even want to think of the ridiculous car park charges, not that you were tight or skint, it just annoyed you how easy it was for these towns to get money out of everyone. You'd got most of the presents in the end, Steven had chosen Declan's and Padraig's; it still scared you how your own lover was closer in age to your kids than you. You'd pretended that you'd bought Lucas a new playstation console, when it fact it was for your boy. You could see in his eyes when you said it was for Lucas, how you knew for a fact that Lucas would never get a look in. His sister's got gift vouchers, therefore allowing them to spend the money exactly how they wanted. Leah and Lucas had got everything that they had asked Santa Claus for. And you, well you had no idea as Steven had practically thrown you out of the shop as soon as you tried to take a step inside.

There was not a hope in hell's chance of you helping to wrap this lot up.

* * *

So it turned out that you'd both forgotten to put up a tree, and you'd both forgotten how Steven didn't even own a tree... so there you were on Christmas Eve, the day before Christmas, purchasing a real tree which you'd only see for a week maximum. You'd argued over the colour scheme for a good ten minutes in the shop; Steven wanting a multi-tude of colours and you opting for a more classy Black and Gold. You hated tinsel, Steven loved it. You'd won in the end though when you'd threatened to not even carry the tree in the house.

The drive home was eventful, you'd let Steven drive, you were still knackered from all of the shopping you'd done. It was unusual how you'd happily run for miles and miles and feel great for it, but to be asked to trek around the shops for a few hours, you literally couldn't feel your feet and they may as well not even be there. You reached down between your feet, digging out a piece of tinsel that you'd secretly purchased and flung it around Steven's neck, in which he giggled whilst saying your name.

"Brendan stop it! I'm driving!" He shouted.

"Better keep your eyes on the road then eh?" You teased, while licking and sucking Steven's neck. He'd told you to stop, but that didn't refrain him from twisting his neck to the side to allow you more access. You could already hear and feel his heavy breathing, and you knew in a moment, he'd close his eyes and want to pull over.

"Seriously Brendan I'm gonna crash in a minute, pack it in."

"There's an empty car park over there. I know you want to." You whispered seductively, and it didn't surprise you in the slightest when you saw Steven speed up a little, before indicating and pulling into the space.

You didn't even allow him a second, before you'd undone his seat belt and unzipped his trousers and freed his cock from it's confines. The car wasn't the biggest in existence, but neither of you could wait. You'd had the kids last night, and left the flat early this morning, so you'd basically gone two days without any sexual contact, and that was a rarity in your worlds. Shifting in your seat a little. You licked your lips and gave Steven a sly smile, before you bent down, allowing him to enter your mouth. You don't know how you'd gone without this for a whole year while you were inside, never looked at another bloke, just knew that one day, whether that be soon or not, you'd have Steven again. You make up for that every day since.

"Brendan oh my god." Steven screamed, gripping onto the steering wheel. "We shouldn't be doing this.. the.. police Bren."

"I'll be quick, you never last long with me around anyway." You whispered, before taking him in deep again, using your tongue in the best way you knew how.

You were right. He didn't last long, and before you both knew it, he was exploding in your mouth and you'd swallowed every last drop. No waste when it came to Steven.

* * *

Amy was allowing you to have the children for the first part of Christmas Day, so it was just "nice" putting them to bed, promising that Santa will definitely come and visit you, even if Lucas did ask how he would when he was so fat. You chuckled at that, wishing your childhood had simple worries like that. Your Christmas' were very different. Instead of wondering if Santa would visit you, you'd be wondering what sort of mood your father was in. Whether you'd get punished for being a bad boy. As you grew up, you realised you were never a bad boy; Santa always visited you. You'd read your children the same story that you'd read a million times before hand, but they liked the way that you'd put voices on._ Daddy never done it that way_; Leah would tell you. That made you proud in a way, you were succeeding in your second try at being a good Dad.

* * *

Steven hated mince pies, which you found a bit unusual as he was a chef, and chefs were meant to like everything right? But nope, you were the one who had to eat half of a mince pie, even if you did want to finish the lot.

"Come on Bashful" You'd laughed handing him the carrot, referring to the time that Steven had got the seven dwarfs and reindeer's mixed up.

"Shut it you." He laughed, kissing you and biting into the raw carrot, surprisingly not shattering his teeth in the process.

"You've got..." Steven started, moving his fingers over his top lip, indicating that you had crumbs on your mustache. You were in a playful mood tonight, you could have easily got them off yourself. "Get them off me then." You winked.

Steven didn't even move his hands, he had other ways to rid you of the remnants.

"Did you just... Did you just lick me?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So what if I did. What you gonna do about it eh?" He smiled. You loved his smile, it was one of the best things about him, that was a long list. You loved how when he smiled, it was almost as if his eyes lit up with it.

You'd chased him around the sofa a couple of times, shushing him as he almost screamed, not wanting to wake up the children. You'd caught him around the middle in the end, throwing him onto the carpet on his back by the tree. Looking into his eyes staring back at you, laughing along with you, you couldn't help but say it.

"I love you." You whispered.

"I love you too." He said back, and it still shocked you how easy it came to you both nowadays. You'd captured his lips then, closing your eyes as you did so. He always kissed back in sequence with you, you knew how each other wanted it. You'd stripped each other of your clothes in record time and Steven had taken you into his mouth. He never lost his ability to give the best blowjob, and he'd win hands down for the best cock-sucker you'd had. You didn't want to come too early, so you'd pushed him back into his first position, looking up into your eyes, full of lust and want.

"Fuck me." He grinned, before putting his hands back around your neck and tasting your mouth once again. Condoms were a thing of the past now. You'd got Steven to soak your fingers and you'd started off slowly with one finger and built it to three until he was screaming your name into your hand. He always was loud, so you had to cover his mouth or the children would wonder what the fuck you were doing to their dad in the dim-lighting of the tree. You knew he was ready then and you plunged into Steven, hitting the exact spot that you were now used to. You were panting, knew you were close and it happened. You told him again that you loved him, and he repeated it back like a mantra.

You don't remember making it to bed last night, but you obviously had as you had a very excited child jumping over you both.

"ITS CHRISTMAS DADDY BRENDAN CAN WE GO AND SEE IF SANTA'S BEEN?!" Leah screamed. You were so glad you hadn't drank last night as you knew for a fact you'd have the worst headache in the world after her shouting.

"Come on darling, let's go get Lucas and let Daddy get himself decent eh?" You took her hand, grabbed your dressing gown, threw it on over your boxer shorts and winked back at Steven, who was cowering underneath the covers, hiding his bare body.

* * *

The children loved their various crap. Leah had already drawn about five hundred paintings, telling you who each one was for. One was for a boy at school called Ben, you had no idea who he was, but you knew in January he was going to get a stern talking to. Steven loved his Play station, telling you that he had an inkling that it was for him. Of course he did, you thought sarcastically. What was most surprising was what Steven had bought for you. You'd got the normal of socks, underwear and a few jumpers but Steven had put such thought into your present and actually purchased you both a week away in your hometown of Dublin. You hadn't been back since you'd reunited there a mere two years ago, but it was your place. You knew for a fact you were going to do a love lock this time around, and you'd hide it so there was no way it would ever get removed. You'd kissed him hard, thankful for the thought, in which Leah had covered her eyes and ears, pretending she hadn't been grossed out by her parents affection.

* * *

Presents were great, but food was your favourite part of Christmas. You'd had to have all of the trimmings, even if Steven did moan that he didn't have enough room in the kitchen to make it all. You'd all settled down, drinks were flowing, the tree lights were brightening up the room and everybody was happy. This is what Christmas was all about - family, and you had all the family that you would always need, right here in this very room (Minus your sons.)

"Steven I have a question."

"Mhm?" He asked, mouthful of food.

"Why is your sausage bigger than mine? We both know that ain't true." Brendan laughed

"What does that mean Daddy?" Leah asked, looking up at Steven as he was cutting up her food.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ste responded, shooting Brendan a glare in which he'd laughed at. "Eat up before it gets cold."

* * *

You'd been made to wear a ridiculous red Santa hat throughout the rest of the afternoon, as much as you protested. Steven had called you "cute" which you secretly despised, although Lucas had called you "cool" which was a step up. Steven had whispered in your ear, so the kids couldn't hear, that you were going to wear that later you were fucking his brains out. If you were promised that sex would happen, then you'd wear nothing but a bow tie if that's what he wanted. You'd pulled a few crackers, winning a yo-yo and a hair brush, both of which you would never use. All-in- all you'd have a very enjoyable day with your new little family unit. As much as you wanted some time alone with Steven, you were still upset when Amy had come to pick them up, so that she'd get her half of the day with them too.

"Behave." She warned as she walked out of the door, laughing. It made you a feel quite awkward knowing that his ex knew you were about to have some _quality_ time together.

* * *

You'd got ceremoniously drunk; both of you. You were laughing at literally nothing, giggling like a pair of school girls, groping each other and smiling more than you actually had in your entire life.

You'd spent the evening reminiscing about old times. This man still amazed you to this day. It still amazed you that he'd come all the way to another country to find you, track you down, as much as he hated planes. He'd fought for you, when you'd given up on yourself. He'd always believed you and stood up for you to other people. He'd helped you come out, and be a happier individual and not give a shit what other people thought of you both. He'd held you like he never wanted to let go. This man actually completed you, and you loved him more and more each day.

"Take me to bed and make love to me Brady." He purred, so bloody drunk and merry and cheerful and just horny.

"Gladly Hay." You'd giggled back.

You'd lifted him up from the sofa, walking into your bedroom and throwing him on the bed, praying to God that he didn't roll off of it and hurt himself. There was no need to shut the door tonight as the kids were away, you could do whatever the fuck you wanted with him. He'd already taken his pathetic Christmas jumper off and thrown it to the other side of the room, exactly where it belonged. You'd taken your tshirt and jeans off as well, as you moved further towards him on the bed, straddling him.

"What am I gonna do with you eh?" You'd asked, he looked at you through his lashes, undoing his belt, button and zip.

"Whatever." He stopped, looking you in the eyes. "You." Kissing you again. "Want." He kissed you more rough this time, tangling your tongues together, going as deep as he could.

You kept kissing him as you pulled his jeans further down his body as he kicked them off. You knew this sex was going to be more slow, gentle, the type that shows someone just what they mean to you, how you cannot function without them. You stopped, reaching into the draw to get the tube of lube, he'd sneakily put into your Christmas Stocking; you were so glad the kids didn't see it, as that would take a lot of explaining to Amy. You'd poured a generous amount on both your member and Steven's hole, before going in with just the one finger, slowly, easing Steven into the discomfort. When he started to moan out your name, you added another, building up until you knew he was ready and was begging you to fuck him. You wasted no time, pushing in bit by bit, until Steven was in a daze. You'd hit his prostate with no problem whatsoever, knew exactly where it was and how to make Steven feel amazing. He came shortly after, repeating that he loves you.

* * *

After a long day, you were holding Steven in your arms, stroking through his hair. He'd fallen asleep quite quickly after your activities before.

"You know Steven." You'd started, even though you knew he wasn't listening. "2015 is going to be our year. I'm gonna make you the happiest man alive. I'm going to protect you, nothing bad is ever going to happen to us again. We're going to grow old together, be the embarrassing Grandads dancing at the kid's weddings. I'm going to spoil you all you know.

Steven may have heard you as he shifted in his sleep, so his back was now to you. You reached into the draw, bringing out a small black velvet box.

"I think you're going to like New Years Eve Steven. It's going to mark the start of us."

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
